Pudeurs
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se déroule après l'épisode Le Zinit (saison 2). Evangélyne médite sur sa relation avec Tristepin. Contient des passages un peu 'intimes' mais rien de graphique.


Disclaimer : Wakfu et ses personnages appartiennent à Ankama, pas à moi.

Le soir tombait. A bord du bateau qui voguait en direction de l'archipel des Griffes Pourpres, Tristepin essayait de s'habituer à la houle. A part Elaine, il était encore le seul à traîner sur le pont.

Evangélyne ne dormait pas. Elle, Amalia et Cléophée s'étaient mises d'accord pour partager la même chambre mais pour le moment, le lit de sa sœur restait vide. Assise sur sa couchette, Amalia se peignait soigneusement les cheveux tout en suivant du regard sa garde du corps, qui faisait les cent pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? demanda soudain la princesse.

\- Parler de quoi ? fulmina Eva. De ma peste de sœur ou de mon imbécile de petit copain ? Je ne sais même pas s'ils valent la peine qu'on parle d'eux.

Il y avait énormément de colère contenue dans la voix d'Eva. Plus tôt dans la journée, sa sœur qu'elle avait connue dans le bac à sable avait dragué lourdement son copain sous les yeux de tout le monde, alors même qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout juste si elle ne lui avait pas roulé une pelle ! Et évidemment, Pinpin n'avait même pas fait mine de protester, ce iop. Il y avait de quoi se mettre à hurler.

Le pire était qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours de l'affection pour Cléophée. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les journées qu'elles avaient passées ensemble quand elles étaient enfants, le lit qu'elles transformaient en tente en tendant des draps par-dessus, les bonbons qu'elles dévoraient dans leur cachette secrète, leurs bêtises et leurs éclats de rire. Elle avait aimé cette petite chipie de tout son cœur à une époque. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles aussi mal tourné ?

\- Moi, je trouve que tu abandonnes trop vite, annonça Amalia tout à trac. Cléo est une allumeuse et les garçons ont tendance à perdre la tête devant les allumeuses, ils sont comme ça. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller la battre sur son propre terrain ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sers-toi de tes charmes ! Jolie comme t'es, je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as pas déjà fait !

Eva resta stupéfaite tandis qu'Amalia sautait en bas de sa couchette, lui filait un coup de peigne et lui saupoudrait un peu de rose sur les joues avant de reculer et de lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Parfait ! s'écria-t-elle. T'as ce qu'il faut pour faire chavirer n'importe quel garçon. Maintenant, va reprendre ce qui est à toi !

\- Mais…

\- Allez, vas-y !

Sur ce, Amalia poussa pratiquement Eva hors de la chambre. Celle-ci resta bouche bée, puis se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Amalia n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle se morfonde dans sa chambre sans rien faire. Elle allait trouver Pinpin et s'isoler un peu avec lui, ensuite elle aviserait.

Debout face à la porte de la chambre des garçons, Eva inspira profondément et prépara son texte.

 _Pinpin, il faut que je te parle. Seule à seul._

 _Pinpin, tu viens ? On va regarder le clair de lune, tous les deux._

 _Pinpin, si on s'explique pas tout de suite, je te jure... Non, ça, ça va le braquer.  
_

 _Oh, tant pis. Je fonce._

La jeune Crâ expira à fond et ouvrit la porte sans frapper, faisant sursauter Ruel, Yugo et Cléophée, qui se tenaient assis en cercle au milieu de la pièce. En revanche, Tristepin n'était pas là.

\- Ah, te voilà ! s'écria Cléo. On était sur le point de commencer un strip-poker. Tu te joins à nous ?

Eva ouvrit la bouche en grand mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cléo lui faisait signe d'approcher. Au prix d'un grand effort, Eva secoua la tête.

\- Non ! articula-t-elle.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était trop coincée pour le strip-poker ! lança Ruel.

Evangélyne sortit en claquant la porte et se mit à hyper ventiler. Cette fois-ci, sa sœur avait trouvé la ruse parfaite. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Tristepin allait pousser la porte de la chambre et la trouver à moitié déshabillée, peut-être même en petite culotte. Et Cléo avait raison : elle-même était trop pudique pour oser s'effeuiller devant le vieux Ruel et l'innocent Yugo. Elle avait perdu.

 _C'est trop injuste. C'est moi, l'aînée et c'est moi qui lui apprenais plein de trucs quand on était enfants. Normalement, ça devrait être moi, la bombe sexy, et elle, la vierge effarouchée…_

Sauf qu'elle n'avait même plus l'excuse d'être vierge. Tout en descendant jusque sur le pont, Evangélyne repensa à sa première fois avec Tristepin. Cette nuit-là, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir une chambre pour elle toute seule. Pinpin l'avait rejointe après le dîner et ils avaient parlé. Ensuite, ils s'étaient un peu embrassés.

De fil en aiguille et en rougissant beaucoup, Eva lui avait ensuite proposé d'aller un peu plus loin que de simples baisers. Il avait accepté. Elle s'était sentie à la fois heureuse et gênée, elle avait vérifié deux fois si la porte était bien verrouillée et elle avait insisté pour baisser la lumière. Presqu'aussi gêné qu'elle, il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si il s'y prenait bien, si elle aimait ça… Elle n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, combien le contact de ses mains l'avait troublée et combien elle avait désiré ce contact, comment elle s'était sentie à la fois terriblement vulnérable et totalement en confiance. Elle en aurait presque pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie mais c'était tellement bon !

Ensuite, ils étaient restés longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il avait annoncé que c'était la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie, nuits de baston comprises ! Et elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Ce serait leur petit secret.

Soudain, Evangélyne eut un sursaut de fierté. Tristepin et elle s'étaient donné leur virginité l'un à l'autre, ce n'était pas rien. C'était avec elle qu'il avait partagé cette chose si spéciale et même si sa sœur n'avait aucune décence, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

Elle le chercha du regard. Il se tenait non loin de là, cramponné au bastingage. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer l'expression de son visage. Evangélyne repensa à ce qu'Amalia lui avait dit pour se donner du courage. _Sers-toi de tes charmes. Jolie comme t'es, je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as pas déjà fait…_

\- Salut, beau gosse ! murmura-t-elle en venant l'enlacer par derrière.

Presque aussitôt, elle tressaillit. Elaine se trouvait sur le pont, elle aussi. Elle leur tournait le dos mais Eva n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir le grand jeu à son copain en sachant qu'Elaine risquait de les regarder.

\- Salut Eva ! murmura le iop. Tu veux regarder les étoiles avec moi ?

\- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il y avait à bord une petite pièce qui servait à la fois de placard, de buanderie et de salle de bains. En s'enfermant avec lui, elle serait tranquille et elle pourrait…

\- Tu veux pas qu'on s'embrasse ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Tu sais que ce serait une mauvaise idée, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ben ouais. J'ai pas arrêté de vomir toute la journée et j'ai sûrement une haleine de porcassin. Je veux pas que tu aies l'impression d'embrasser Armand.

Eva se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Mais même sans s'embrasser, il y a des tas de trucs agréables qu'on peut faire tous les deux.

Elle fit glisser ses mains dans son dos tout en lui parlant. C'était gênant car elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle, d'être une infâme tentatrice dans une pièce de théâtre alors qu'elle aurait préféré être simplement elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Pinpin préférait les filles désinhibées alors elle allait tout donner.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux qu'on aille dans la petite pièce, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je veux te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

A son grand désarroi, il essaya de se dégager.

\- Euh, si tu parles de sexe, c'est aussi une mauvaise idée. Le verrou ne ferme plus. Si quelqu'un entrait et nous voyait…

\- Oh, tu sais, on n'a qu'à mettre une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte. Et puis, Cléo en a vu d'autres !

En fait, Eva se sentait terriblement gênée à l'idée que sa sœur puisse la surprendre en pleine action mais elle se disait que c'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait pour que Cléophée comprenne enfin à qui était Tristepin. Cependant, ce dernier avait l'air choqué.

\- Cléo ? Je pensais à Yugo ! S'il nous surprenait, ça lui donnerait des cauchemars !

\- Oh, mais…

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as à tout ramener à Cléophée ? s'écria-t-il. Je comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas mieux, toutes les deux ! T'imagines pas la chance que t'as de l'avoir comme sœur !

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? demanda Eva, furieuse.

\- Ouais ! Moi, j'adorerais que Cléo soit ma sœur !

Evangélyne resta interdite, puis éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Après toutes ces tensions, cette petite phrase était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Apparemment, elle avait eu tort de se sentir menacée.

\- Eva, ça va ? demanda Tristepin qui ne comprenait rien à ce soudain éclat de rire.

\- Oui, bredouilla Eva sous le regard intrigué de Pinpin et d'Elaine, qui s'était mise à les observer de loin. Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu vois Cléophée comme une sœur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le pense, avoua piteusement Tristepin. Moi je suis fils unique, t'imagines pas comme c'est triste.

\- Oh, tu sais, avoir une sœur, c'est pas toujours facile, protesta-t-elle. Je devais toujours donner l'exemple, elle trouvait toujours qu'on la traitait comme un bébé… Et puis, on se chamaillait tout le temps.

\- Tu veux dire que vous aviez tout le temps des mini-bastons ? s'écria Pinpin, complètement émerveillé. Oh, la chance !

\- Si tu veux. Et… est-ce que moi, tu m'aimes comme une sœur ?

\- Ben non, avoua-t-il. Toi et moi, c'est… spécial.

Eva se répéta ces mots plusieurs fois dans sa tête. _Toi et moi, c'est spécial_.

\- Eh bien… je crois que tu devrais lui dire que tu la considères comme une sœur.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils regardèrent la mer ensemble un moment. Après les tensions des jours précédents, c'était bon de se détendre un peu.

\- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui dire tout de suite ? demanda soudain Tristepin.

\- Elle est en train de jouer au strip-poker avec Yugo et Ruel. Si ça te dis qu'on aille les rejoindre…

\- Oh non ! s'écria Pinpin. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver en slip !

\- Alors on va attendre qu'ils aient fini, conclut Eva.

Ils regardèrent la mer encore un long moment ensemble. Quelque part dans le bateau, quelqu'un refusait catégoriquement de retirer son chapeau.

 _La fin !_


End file.
